


John's Computer

by greenjello94



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1190049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenjello94/pseuds/greenjello94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is frustrated, John finds it amusing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John's Computer

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction! I hope you like it.

John walked down into the living room of 221B to find Sherlock sitting at the desk, his eyes fixed on not his, John’s, computer.

“Why are you using my computer?” John required.

“Mine was in the kitchen.” Sherlock retorted.

John looked over at what Sherlock was so fixed on; the screen was still at the login. John sniggered. Sherlock’s eyes snapped at him.

“Haven’t figured the password out, I see.

“I will. I always do.”

John answered with a laugh.

\----------------------------------------------

John spent the rest of the day doing his normal routine; tea, groceries, lunch, tea, newspaper.”

Sherlock, however, sat in front of John’s computer, typing, then grunting, more typing, followed by more grunts of frustration. Every time that happened, John couldn’t help but laugh of how ridicules this situation was. Sherlock could easily ask John to get his computer from the kitchen, but no, Sherlock had to prove he could figure out any password.

“No luck?” John asked, a smile growing on his face as he looked over at Sherlock, who was hunched at his seat, glaring at the computer.

 Sherlock merely glared John.

A few hours past and then Sherlock blurted out, “JOHN, give me a hint!”

John looked up from the newspaper, shocked. “Really?”

Sherlock slammed his head on the table and muttered, “Just give me something-anything will do.”

John thought gleefully. And an idea came to him, lighting him up.

“Okay, the password is something in this room.”

As those words were taken in by Sherlock, his eyes started darting around the living room, cancelling out things that didn’t belong to John and so on. When a list of possible things came to mind, Sherlock started typing, only to end with a huff and a slam of his head on the table.

John giggled.

“What is so funny?!” Sherlock shouted, anger and frustration growing on his face.

John looked at Sherlock and with a happy sigh, he walked over to Sherlock and picked him up from his seat and pushed him to the threshold of the door that leaded out to the hallway.

“As much as I enjoy you struggling in this _ridiculous_ thing, I kinda really want you to see if you can guess the password. So the password is now not in the living room” John said. Sherlock looked at him in confusion. And then he realised _he_ was now standing in the hallway. The realization came to him, creating a facial expression of excitement.

“Oh!” Sherlock exclaimed, energized. He was now standing in the hallway, which meant the password was on his person. He raced back to the computer. He started typing word after word, mumbling each as he went through his mental note.

_sherlock_

ERROR

_mind_

ERROR

_brain_

ERROR

Word after word escaped through Sherlock’s mouth and fingertips, each followed by a huff of annoyance. John simply giggled at the sight. Sherlock snapped his head at the giggling doctor. The look on his face, John deduced, was a mixture of embarrassment, anger, and impatience. John sighed, knowing when Sherlock found the answer _he_ would be the one embarrassed, and probably regretful. He only changed the password to stop Sherlock from using his laptop. He didn’t believe that Sherlock would try so hard to get into a computer when there already was one, unlocked, sitting a few feet away.

“Its two words.” Was all John could say. He accepted the fact that Sherlock will find out, and with this John’s started blushing extremely. And of course Sherlock noticed.

“OH! You’re blushing,” Sherlock deduced, “which means it must be something not repeatable, something that should be said in private-“

At that last word, it was clear Sherlock had found it. John walked back to the kitchen, ready for the embarrassment that would come along with the awkwardness is will put between him and his flatmate.

All he could hear were the sounds of the keys. And then the slightest sound of --- _silence?_ He wasn’t expecting _silence_ , more expecting the sound of glee. John didn’t look towards Sherlock right away. He knew Sherlock must’ve gotten it.

Finally, with the tension building, John slowly turned around, ready to explain himself when he was bombarded with Sherlock right behind him. Before John had time to curse at Sherlock for sneaking up on him, Sherlock planted his lips onto John’s.

John gasped, shocked at the result this whole _ridiculous_ situation had caused. The feeling of Sherlock pressed so close to him, and the feeling of his soft lips begging a way into his mouth had him nearly hard. He gave in, allowing Sherlock’s tongue to slide into his mouth and the two began kissing each other; mapping out each other’s mouths.

After what seemed like ages, Sherlock slowly backed away, leaving John out of breath and his lips swollen. John looked up at Sherlock. Sherlock was eyeing him, and then he smiled. John smiled back, the tension he held in his shoulders sank away, and the two laughed.

Sherlock then swiftly kissed John on the lips, taking his hand and leading him to the couch. Once there, Sherlock sat down and pushed John onto his knees on the floor. John looked at his quizzically. However, his questions were answered when Sherlock unbuttoned his trousers, kicking them off along with his shoes. He then said, “Why don’t you do what you want to do with my cock?”

John blushed and with a look of desire from Sherlock, he slid Sherlock’s pants down and started doing what he’s wanted to do for a long time to _Sherlock’s cock._

**Author's Note:**

> I do have a tumblr in case anyone's interested: green-jello.tumblr.com


End file.
